FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional reinforced concrete (RC) frame structure 2 for a story in a building. RC refers to concrete incorporated with reinforcement bars (“rebars”), grids, plates, or fibers to strengthen the concrete in tension. Structure 2 consists of frame beams 4 and frame columns 6. For clarity, only some of the elements are labeled.
Frame beams 4 form an orthogonal grid of intersecting beams. Frame columns 6 are joined to frame beams 4 at the beam intersections. Structure 2 is formed monolithically where frame beams 4 and frame columns 6 are cast in a single operation. Masonry infill walls (not shown) may be formed in the spaces under frame beams 4 and between frame columns 6. The masonry infill walls fulfill architectural and other functional requirements, such as forming a large portion of building envelop, partitioning, temperature and sound barriers, and providing compartmentalization against fire hazard. Openings are made in the masonry infill walls to install windows and doors. For additional structural support, RC shear walls (not shown) may be formed under frame beams 4 between frame columns 6. Unlike the masonry infill walls, the shear walls are designed to counter the effects of lateral loads acting on a structure, such as wind and earthquake loads.